Conquer: the Chamber Of Secrets
by LaVitaD'epoca
Summary: when young Harry Potter is hit with the exciting news of being a wizard how will he react when he find out about his twin sister. taken away at birth the story follows Lucille Violet Potter and her brothers journey thorough their first years at Hogwarts . filled with the beginning of a star crossed romance, secrets, and magic we dive into the exciting life of the potter twins enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Conquer: the Philosopher's Stone**

**A/N: had this idea in my head for quite a long time and finally got the courage to start it out. I would like to credit to another writer who helped me with my ideas and I hope you also enjoy the first chapter/ promo.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, oh wait? Jk, I'm not Jk Rowling (get it?). All Main characters belong to the wonderful Jk Rowling and OC characters belong to me!**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 1**

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"- The coarse voice of the female shouted as she aimlessly casted curses into object around her with a wand that wasn't hers." DO YOU KNOW WHOSE HOUSE THIS IS! DO YOU REALISE THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS, HOW OLD IT IS! THIS IS THE DARK LORDS HOUSE YOU PIECE OF FILTH! I WOULD CUT YOU INTO PIECES IF I COULD!" I could see her form from my hiding spot behind the broken wooden table, slumped on the floor. Her hair was wild and tied high in a messy black mass. Her leather black boots were cracked and dirty with years of poor hygiene. And lastly her decaying teeth and tight black dress only added to her look.

I watched silently as she composed herself and put on a plastered smile. Slowly her heels began to click evenly on the marbled floor as she approached me. Merlin, how I was scared.

"Come out little darling, Aunt Bellatrix wonlt hurt you." that's right Bellatrix Lestrange. All time death eater and extremely supportive follower of the one and only Lord Voldemort. Ever since I can remember I've been stuck with this vile woman. And every day our schedule is routine.

I get woken up at the crack of dawn so I can prepare her meal. Set her clothes out and make sure everything is "clean" to her standards, which isn't much. And every day I get scolded and beaten because she can't stand to look at me. And every day I question why she keeps me around.

Today is the day though. Today is the day were I get rid of her for good. I bribed off the house elves to secure her original wand. It's the key role to my plan.

Bellatrix was forbidden by Voldemort Himself, to use her wand since it was being tracked, and she had a high price on that hideous head of hers as well. The Ministry was looking for all death eaters, especially ones who had side relation with the Dark Lord.

She had gotten closer and I had to control my breath. _She can her me,_ I warned myself as I prepared myself for the attack. I had one shot and if I missed she might be angry enough to go against her orders and kill me herself. I was sweating in my own rags of clothing as I gripped her curved wand. I was ready. I could do this.

And then it happened.

I flung myself over the table and rocked into her body as we were both knocked to the ground. Scrambling to our feet in unison, I had her wand at the ready and she the foreign one.

"You little BITCH!"- She screeched, as I managed a smirk. "GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!"

I've heard revenge is sweet, and I couldn't agree more. The most satisfying to me as I stared as her large angry eyes was that she was defenseless. One single mutter of a spell and her location was revealed.

"I don't think I will"- and before Bellatrix could react with the imposter wand I had cried out and unforgivable spell.

"CRUCIO!" the screams were satisfying to my ears as I watched her scream on the floor. I knew what it felt like. For eleven years I had known what it felt like, the excruitiating pain that fills you bones and blood when someone use the cruciatus Curse.

"Soon they will be here, the auror's, the minister! They will be here soon. And they will know the horrid things you have done to me for ELEVEN YEARS! And when they haul you into Azkaban, I will smile. "

And within a minute a pop filled my ears. I almost cried with joy as I spun to see three men in the room. There was the minister himself, Cornelius Fudge. The second the famous Mad Eye Moody, and the third a man I did not recognize.

Mad eye was not afraid to break the silence as he examined me and I swear I saw a glint in his eyes when he hid a smile-

"Potter. Lucille Violet Potter"

And with a gasp the minister eyes were wide as he spoke in a whisper- "it can't be..."

**A/N: thank you for all who read. Have a little pole for you. Two actually. (sorry I know it's short)**

**What would you rather Harry's sister go by (yes, spoiler this will be his sister) Lucille/Lucy or Violet/Vi. Violet is more commonly used by other writes. **

**SYOFY (submit your own first year!) I would love to see the characters you guys come up with requirement would be: **

** Name:**

** Gender:**

** Blood:**

** Wand:**

** House:**

** Appearance:**

** And any other qualities you would like to add.**

**(Will also accept upper classman but first years are more needed) **

**And lastly thank you so much again for reading. Thanksgiving is this upcoming week and I will be writing A LOT for you guys. So more chapters soon to come. And as always I accept reviews and any critics. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Conquer: the Philosopher's Stone**

**A/N: thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to all my silent readers. Would personally like to thank ****PHEOBE ROSE**** and ****TURQUOISE WAFFLES**** for following this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did OC characters belong to me!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

_Mad eye was not afraid to break the silence as he examined me and I swear I saw a glint in his eyes when he hid a smile-"Potter. Lucille Violet Potter" And with a gasp the minister eyes were wide as he spoke in a whisper- "it can't be..."_

A smile was plastered on to my face and I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. It was the first time in my ten years that I could truly remember being happy. My saviors were here! They were standing feet from me, waiting to take me from this sick hell I've been living in. Finally my life with Bellatrix was over... free, I was free.

The famous auror walked unsteadily closer to me as his eye continued to twitch. "Of course it is! Look at 'er. She looks just like her mother except for 'er..."

"Except for my hair I know" – I blurted out impatiently. I mean, here we were in a Death eater's home and we were discussing my appearance, let alone my hair. Mad Eye looks at me with a gruff and turned back to the minister's side.

Every time a death eater came to this home I was constantly reminded about how I looked like my mother, except that I had been graced with my father's dark raven hair.

"I… I don't understand, she should be dead, should she not? This is demented Alastor!"- He exclaimed as he pointed at me, with a shake in his hand.

"Look at 'er yourself! Does she not resemble Lily is the most physical way? My eye aint ever lied to me and it certainly isn't starting now. This girl is the Daughter of the Potters. Girl lift you hair will 'ya "

"I'm still here" I mumbled quietly, as i lifted my hair from my neck, my scar was visible. I'd had since i was a baby. nothing special except it was in the shape of a lighting bolt. but everyone had strange scars from their past, so who cared about mine.

"See there, living proof. Right in front of your face Cornelious. She's a Potter" Mad Eye jested.

-pursing out his lip the Minister stared at me intently before sighing and rubbing his brow. I could see the connections and works clicking in his eyes as he began to pull my face together. Everything they had discussed was new to my ears. All I ever knew was that my parents were killed by Voldemort. That's was it.

"She resembled lily greatly. But there was news of her death years ago..."

"And None the less written by Rita Skeeter! That Witch aint 'ave a true bone in 'er entire body!" Mad Eye Reprimanded "This girl has been missing for years. We must take her to Albus immediately. Harry is about to start his second year! He might want to know about his sister!"

My dark green eyes went wide as I stared at the two men conversing, _sister?_ I thought. Wouldn't it of been mentioned if I had a brother? A sibling even? No. of course it wouldn't! I was angry now.

"WHAT!" I yelled my hands in fist "I have a sibling?!"

The third man was on me in seconds. He grabbed my shoulders and led me away swiftly to another room. His hands were rough, as I hid my tears. I hated this! That evil woman took everything from me! My life, any choices I had, and my family!

_**-Back in the other room-**_

BLODDY HELL THAT! –Alastor pointed his wand at the unconscious and bound Bellatrix leaning against the wall- "CORNELIOUS... Cornelius did you 'ear that. She doesn't even know 'er own brother! I bet she doesn't even know 'er importance to our world! This in unacceptable! We can't just throw her back into this world. She will be so lost in what's right and wrong especially the way she's been living. This is absurd! **She only eleven for Merlin's sake!** "

"Yes… you're correct Alastor. We must take her to Albus immediately. No time to waste. Come...Come now. And bring that filth with you. "- motioning to Bellatrix, he already had her by her hair as the minister called out.

"Kingsley! We must be going quickly"

I was brought back into the room on my own accord as I stood with my head down between the three men. I couldn't believe my day of salvation had turned into the worst day of my life. I was holding back floods from my eyes and any moment I knew I would break. I was so lost in keeping control that I almost didn't notice the nudge I received from the famous auror.

"Everything will be set right soon little one."- He said in a growl – "now 'old on tight"

And with that I broke into a fest of tears. My hand clasped around his arm tightly as I heard a pop. I wanted to scream into this new sensation as I was squeezed into the air. But before I could realize what was happening my feet hit solid ground. Opening my eyes I took in my new surroundings.

I was in a dark room with ancient books packed high to the ceiling. There was a large balcony above me and a long window straight ahead. Bust most importantly a single throne sitting behind a rather cluttered desk. It was different than anything I had ever seen. It was colorful, and bright it its own way, and alive.

Turning around in awe I noticed the three men staring at me curiously, Mad Eye the only one with amusement on his face.

"Where am I." I demanded.

Out of nowhere and old, No, ancient man appeared from the dark shadows. He was fascinating to look at. Dressed in pale blue dress robes and the whitest beard I have ever laid my eyes on. His face was peaceful and kind, with a thin pair of glasses sitting on the bridge on his nose. Extending his arms out in a graceful manner he bowed his head. With an evenly and enchanting his voice, he spoke my name.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry Ms. Lucille Violet Potter."

**A/N: hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Thanks to all my readers I really appreciate your time. I'm thrilled with the little response I had and can't wait for it to grow more. As anon other writer I appreciate reviews and willing to answer any questions you have about the story, character, or me. Don't forget to SYOFY ((submit your own first year)) requirements are in the first chapter. Well hope you guys are having an awesome thanksgiving break. **

**Don't forget to read and Review! IMPORTANT: hope not to confuse you if you noticed the name change. i decided to skip harry's frist year. since i want Violet to be a year younger. oh and please let me know which name you prefer lucille or violet. ((full name: Lucille Violet Potter))**

**-LaVitaDepoca **


	3. Chapter 3

**Conquer: The Chamber of Secrets **

**A/N: thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to all my silent readers. Would personally like to thank ****CANDY, UNICORNFLIGHT98, ANIMEFREAKISCOOL, SKYLAR97, SHORT STOCK,**** for your reviews, favorites and your SYOFY. I made some changes to chapter two about her scar, so feel free to go back and see it(it's small though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but hey, a girl can still dream. **

**Enjoy….**

**Chapter 3**

**DUMBLEDORE POV:**

_Watching the young girl was fascinating. I'd never meet someone so eager to see magic, well besides Harry, of course. But this young one grew up with it, although the magic her green eyes only ever saw was dark. She was a spitfire image of her mother that was for sure. But, ah, except for her hair. Her raven black locks were just the same as Harry's, though it was easy to see hers was much more… smooth. Ah yes. She was going to an interesting one to watch grow up. But my only decision was where to put her. What eleven year girl in her right mind would know how to manage an unforgivable curse let alone use one? She was far more advanced than my first years, even my elder students. Oh I'll just let myself ponder more on it later. Ohh lemon drops, wonder if she would like one?_

"Ms. Potter, Care for a lemon drop?" I asked slowly as I unfolded my fingers revealing the hard candy, wrapped perfecting in plastic.

"No Headmaster, but thank you. And please just call me Lucille." She smiled sweetly as she ran her small hand though the end of her hairs. Smiling I turned the corner of my robes and made my way to my desk and sat down eagerly. Taking a huff of air, I laid my wrinkled hands on my desk and pulled out some old papers. After dismissing the minister and two auror's I would gladly a be able to sort out my own theories and answer the confused Lucille Potter's questions.

"Of course Lucille. Now that were alone we have much to discuss" –I smiled once more before popping another lemon drop into my mouth.

_Where to begin. I could always start with her, but that might be too unwelcoming. Surly she knows her parents tragedy? Well maybe not. She didn't even know about her very special brother. Ah. Harry! Perfect. _

"Now I understand your circumstances are rare young one. You have had many hard trials placed on your shoulders and here you sit still today. As Headmaster of this school I can ensure you safely. But we have fumbled across a hard subject Lucille, involving your family."

She was still biting her lip as her big eyes found his. "Headmaster... Why didn't I know of my Brother! It's not fair. At least if I would of..."

She stopped suddenly as I slowly raised my hand

"In dear time child all your answers will be revealed. Your existence was hardly known little one. You were four days old and your Brother Harry, who we will get to, was just turning one. Your parents, Lily and James, had been in hiding due to orders from the Order. Only a week before their death were they cleared to go back to their house in Godric's Hollow. In their time of hiding you must have been… conceived. And as we've gathered, the only persons besides your parents who knew that you were alive were three of you fathers great friends. Peter Pettigrew, who is now deceased, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, who is residing in Azkaban and the man who turned your parents in. So the night your parents were taken from this world, we assumed that after it was attempted to kill your brother and yourself that you were taken by Sirius and given to his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"But...but why would he do that to us… You said he was their friend."- She spoke softly hanging her head to the side.

He felt sympathy for the girl. She had lost childhood, and her family. Something she could never get back.

"Many people changed during the Dark Lords rein little One. I assure you though, he is locked up in Azkaban, were Bellatrix will soon be as well, thanks to your bravery Child. But your brother, Harry lives. He is remarkable young boy. But I will let him share his stores to you when he gets here.

-Her eyes nearly popped from her head as I spoke of his arrival- "HE'S COMING HERE! But I need to look better! - She sighed as she ran her hands through her dirty hair. She was right about her appeal though; she was dirty and cut up.

"In a few days he hall arrive to meet you, his sister. He will be thrilled I promise. I will send you to madam comfrey soon enough child and."

But I was cut off as the door opened most quickly, and in rampaged through a very surprised professor.

**A/N: .DUN, cliff hanger I hope. Who do you think it is? And please let me know how you think I did with Dumbledore's pov. Such an amazing character I had a hard time grasping it. Well any way I hope you enjoyed my attempt. And seriously you guys are AMAZING! I can't believe it. Well thanks for the support. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. (and if ya didn't notice reviews get chapters out quick ;) **

**Read and review! **

**-LaVitaDepoca **


	4. Chapter 4

**Conquer: The Chamber of Secrets **

**A/N: thanks everyone for reading and a special thanks to all my silent readers. Would personally like to thank ****DARKANGEL53897, DAYDREAM-AWAY95, and LOVELIFE66**** for your favorite. Would also like to mention that I'm changing the SYOFY to SYOSY (second year) since Lucille will be starting as a second year. Hope that is okay with you ****CANDY**** if not, please leave a comment and let me know. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: as always I don't own Harry Potter, but if J.K suddenly passes I'm sure I next in line to claim her title. **

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV: **

My last few days at Hogwarts had been rather full with activities. I had individually been accustomed with each and every professor and staff member. I had been through countless talks and question with headmaster Dumbledore and the minister. But none had been more interesting than my first encounter with professor Snape.

_**Flashback…**_

_Dumbledore was cut off as a as the door opened most quickly, and in rampaged through a very surprised professor. He was dressed from head to toe in thick black robes with slick black hair that just touched his shoulders. I gasped in horror as I looked at this man. I had seen him before. And not just once. I remember his crooked nose in the house of the dark Lord many times, and here he was in my new school. Backing up suddenly I hit the desk with a thud and screamed out. _

"_HEADMASTER BE CAREFUL! HE'S A DEATH EATER! I'VE SEEN HIM IN VOLDERMORTS MANOR, PLEASE BELIEVE ME I'M BEING TRUTHFUL!" _

_The man whom I knew had his hands up defensively as he took a step back. "Albus, who is this?"_

"_Please Snape, Lucille; let me explain yourselves to each other."_

…

And minutes later that day, I had come to terms with that no matter what; my new potions teacher was an undercover 'spy' of the dark lord. He had been in that manor for years and there I was right under his nose. But Voldemort couldn't have trusted Snape as much as it seemed, for his lost loves daughter was being keep under the floor as a torture doll.

Taking a sigh today, I sat up in the east tower. My feet were dangling over the window's edge as I sat with my new owl, Civetta. She's a beautiful bird, with midnight black feathers laced with copper spots on her head and wing tips. _I would cherish her forever,_ I though as I groomed her.

I reminded myself with a groan that in twenty-four house I would be reunited with my brother Harry. Being nervous was an understatement. I was scared shit out of my knickers_! I mean what if he hated me? Enough people did. I wanted to be the perfect sister for him. From what I was informed of his life was not all too pleasant with the Dursleys. And I was thankful that I was not with them now. But my Brother was more special than I. he's probably had a ton of friends and I bet everyone loved him. And then there was me. Stupid little Lucille Potter. The girl who's never even been hugged. _

From all the information Dumbledore had informed me off, when the new school year started I would be sorted with the first years. But my school year would remain with second years. Dumbledore thought placing me among the first years would be senseless, since I was more advanced with dark spells than any student. But then again I lacked a lot of the basic skills for young wizards. Also all of the Professors thought it to be wiser for me to bond my relationship with my brother through magic and classes. I was still plagued with the fact that I would have to actually make friends. I'd never had one before besides Civetta.

Feeding her some meal I caressed her head before shooing her off for a flight. Running my fingers though my dark hair I hopped of the ledge and made why way to the wooden door. Turing back I took another glance at Civetta with a smile before disappearing down he long steps. Humming softly to myself I closed my eyes as I continued to float down the curving steep stairs I stuffed a scream as I hit a body.

Looking up with my dark green eyes I found the hard face of Professor McGonagall. She looked down at me with a soft smile before she spoke to me.

"Miss Potter you have an early visitor. Your Brother, Harry has just arrived."

My palms were sweating like crazy as I paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office. I mean what girl wouldn't after eleven years of not meeting their only living family. My shorts heels clicked on the floor as I took heavy breaths.

I mean I looked nice for the first time too. The top part of my hair was pulled back in a silver barrette and I was wearing matching floor length dress robes. I felt proud to be in them, there was the same color silver as the barrette with beautiful delicate stitching.

I heard the voices carrying up the stairs as I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes as the door creped open. Biting my lip harshly I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the boy who was my brother.

He looked just like me. Same black hair and green eyes, though his were shades brighter than my own. Smiling widely I felt the single tear roll down my cheek

"Harry?" I chocked out as we stared at each other. And before I knew it I was running into his arms. I couldn't believe this! I was here in the best school with my brother, who I had been taken away from, and he was...Hugging me back_! He likes me_, I screamed in my thought.

Pulling back from him, he smiled down at me through his glasses, and with a crooked grin he kissed my forehead and pulled me back into a hug. Rubbing my head he spoke to me kindly-

"Hello Lu."

A/N:

AW! That was fun to write and I hope you guys have been looking forward to their meeting. Well I'm truly amazed with the many followers I've been getting and I would really appreciate some more reviews from you guys as well. Don't be afraid to submit your SYOSY. And for CANDY who has, can I also have the ethnicity? Well thanks everyone for whos reading and I hoped you enjoyed. This week might be a long one so ill try my hardest to put chapters out. Well lots of love!

-LaVitaDepoca

(Dress image. Best I could find to match and best age appropriate)

.


	5. Questions and Special thanks

**QUESTIONS FOR MY READERS AND SPECIAL THANKS****!**

Hey so I know this isn't a chapter and I hope to do disappoint. But I'm trying to get some of the major details ready for the rest of this series. I would LOVE if you could answer my question down below just so I can see your preferences and see what you think.

Thank you always!

LaVitaDepoca

What house do you think Lucille should be in? Gryffindor or Syltherin. If she was in Gryffindor I don't know yet who she would be paired with yet (so suggestions on that) and Syltherin she would most likely be paired with Draco, which would add a tone to the story line.

One I already hinted at. Who do you think she should be paired with? Open to anyone, so put some names out there!

Not sure if I want her to be a quidditch player or like Hermione. So let me know what you think.

That's all I have so far. And please be sending in SYOSY (submit your own second year) I promise I will be using them. Another special thanks to **LEAFSTONE** for you follow and favorite, and **TULAMALFOY** for your follow. Can't wait to see what you guys have to say. Have an awesome week and the next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
